Robin's Trick To Join With The Straw Hat Pirates
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Robin tidak punya tempat untuk pulang, karena Chrocodile dan Baroque Work sudah runtuh. Ia ingin bergabung dengan Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, lalu apa yang ia lakukan untuk menjadi bagian dari mantan musuh organisasinya itu? Check It Out... Slight ZoroxRobin


Ini ceritanya panjang, awalnya mau bikin 2 Chapter. Tapi nggak jadi,mending Oneshoot aja. Inet Lola suer sih..

Ya udah,Check it out ^^v

"**Robin's Trick To Join With The Straw Hat Pirates"**

Setelah Baroque Work berhasil dikalahkan oleh Luffy dan kawan-kawan, negeri Arabastapun kini merdeka dan dipimpin oleh Nevertari Vivi, putri sang Raja Nevertari Cobra. Negeri yang awalnya mengalami kerusakan parah akibat pertempuran yang berlangsung sebelumnya saat melawan Baroque Work itupun di rapikan kembali. Tampaklah semua gelak tawa dan kegigihan masyarakat untuk membangun negeri itu kembali agar mereka bisa hidup damai seperti dulu.

Dilain tempat, disaat semua rakyat sedang bergotong royong mencoba memperbaiki negeri mereka, para kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami tampak istirahat di ruangan yang sangat besar di dalam istana untuk menjalani pemulihan tenaga karena cedera yang mereka alami saat pertempuran. Sang ratu Vivipun ikut menjaga mereka di ruangan itu, karena ia begitu ingin mengucapkan Terima kasih yang sangat besar atas jasa Luffy dan kawan-kawan yang telah membantunya memerdekakan negerinya.

"Ng…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar erangan suara seseorang yang terbangun, Vivipun menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata itu adalah Nami. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya,

"Huah~ Pegal-pegal sekali rasanya~" Kata Nami mengendurkan urat-urat sarafnya yang membeku

Vivi tersenyum melihat kondisi Nami yang terlihat membaik, lalu ia menghampiri gadis berambut orange itu.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" Tanya Vivi

"Ya~… nyenyak! Hehe" Jawab Nami sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya dan berkedip

"Gomen.. karena ingin membantuku kalian jadi sampai cedera seperti ini.." Ucap Vivi sembari memandang ke-5 pria yang masih tertidur lelap di atas bed masing-masing

"Hahaha… itu bukan masalah!" ucap Nami tertawa lebar dan menghampiri ke-5 temannya itu

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Nami?" Tanya Vivi heran melihat Nami yang mengeluarkan tongkat Clima Tactnya.

"Lihat saja!" jawab Nami berkedip

Vivi hanya melongo, sedangkan Nami membuat kuda-kuda di depan 5 buah bed tempat teman-temannya sedang tertidur saat itu.

Pertama-tama Nami mengayunkan tongkatnya ke kiri dan kekanan dengan lihainya, ayunan tongkat itu membuat udara yang ada di ruangan terkumpul dan membentuk segumpal awan yang besar. Kemudian Nami mengangkat tongkatnya, seiring dengan itu segumpal awan tadi berjalan ke udara dan berada diatas ke-5 kru SHP itu, beberapa saat kemudian awan yang awalnya berwarna putih itu berubah menjadi kehitaman, melihat itu Vivi makin melongo seolah mengatakan apa-yang-akan-terjadi?. Sebuah senyuman licik menghiasi wajah Nami, lalu tanpa blablabla

"THUNDER BOLT TEMPO!"

JTERRRRRRRR

Sebuah petirpun menyambar ke-5 pria yang sedang tertidur lelap di bed mereka. Vivi yang kaget terbelalak dan menutup mulutnya Shock.

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak para korban petir itu histeris karena badan mereka menjadi gosong seperti roti bakar.

"NAMI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Usopp menunjuk-nunjuk Nami

"Bodoh! Sampai kapan kalian akan tertidur seperti itu? Ini lah saatnya…"

"Saatnya ngapain,Nami-swaaaaannn?" Tanya Sanji dengan mata berbentuk hati dan kaki menyerupai badai memotong ucapan Nami

"SAATNYA BERPETUALANG LAGI TEMAN-TEMAN!" Teriak Luffy tiba-tiba bersemangat dan bangun dari bednya.

Zoro tersenyum penuh arti, Chopper meloncat kegirangan, sedangkan Sanji sibuk berpuitis karena kesenangan mendapati posisi tempat tidurnya yang bersebelahan dengan Nami.

"YOSH!" Teriak mereka serempak

**.**

**.**

"Luffy.. sebelumnya Terimakasih telah membantu kami! Kami berhutang budi pada kalian!" Kata Vivi memegang tangan Luffy

"Shishishi.. ya sama-sama, aku juga terimakasih kepada kalian karena telah memberiku daging yang banyak!" jawab Luffy sembari menunjuk segumpulan besar daging yang sedang dinaikkan ke atas Going Merry.

Vivi tersenyum, lalu ia melepaskan tangan Luffy dan mundur beberapa langkah, sehingga kini ia dapat melihat kru SHP lainnya kecuali Usopp yang sudah siap melayarkan Merry di atas kapal.

"Kalian adalah pahlawan kami! Kapanpun kalian ingin datang ke negeri ini,kami akan menyambutnya dengan senang hati!" Kata Vivi bersemangat

"Uwa~~ Vivi-chaaaaaan yang cantiiiikkk~" Ucap Sanji dengan mellorinenya

Nami dan Chopper mengangguk senang, sedangkan Zoro hanya tersenyum angkuh.

"Tapi Vivi.. kenapa kau tidak ikut kami saja?" Tanya Luffy heran

"Gomen Luffy, tapi aku harus menjaga negeriku dan ayahku!" jawab Vivi menyesal

"Ah~ sayang sekali~~ huhu~" ucap Sanji menangis sambil menggigit bajunya

"Ya..kalau itu sudah keputusanmu, maka tetaplah dengan keputusan itu! Aku yakin kau pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk negerimu ini!" Kata Nami menepuk pundak Nami

"Nami..Terimakasih!" Ucap Vivi memeluk Nami

Lalu tanpa sadar merekapun menangis. Sanji dan Chopperpun ikut menangis karena tidak tega berpisah dengan Vivi. Semua rakyat yang mengantar kru SHPpun ikut menangisi kepergian SHP yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai pahlawan itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya!" Ucap Luffy tertawa lebar

"Ya! Berhati-hatilah!" sahut Vivi sembari melepas pelukannya dari Nami

"Tentu saja, aku kan akan jadi Raja Bajak Laut! Shishishi" Kata Luffy percaya diri

Vivi dan kru SHPpun tertawa lebar.

"LUFFY! KAPAL SIAP BERLAYAR!" Teriak Usopp melambai-lambai dari atas Merry

"YOSH.. BAIKLAH TEMAN-TEMAN.. MARI KITA MENUJU GRANDLINE!" Teriak Luffy bersemangat sembari mundur dengan memelarkan tangannya kedepan seperti mengambil ancang-ancang, spontan kru SHP yang melihatnya berkeringat dingin seolah menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Luffy.

"O..oi.."

PLETARRRRRRRR

Tubuh Luffypun memental membawa ke-4 sahabatnya itu tepat menuju ke atas Merry.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

TONGGGGG

Tapi meleset sudah, pendaratan berakhir dengan tragis. Zoro CS terdampar ke layar kapal nan besar, lalu terjatuh ke lantai dek. Semua rakyat yang melihatnyapun bersorak ria.

"Untung aku sudah dikapal!" Batin Usopp ngeri melihat ke-4 sahabatnya sedang terkapar dengan benjolan sebesar godok di atas kepala masing-masing.

"SELAMAT TINGGAL!" Teriak Luffy melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Vivi dan orang-orang yang ada di daratan. Semua orangpun balas melambaikan tangan ke arah Luffy.

"KEMBALILAH SEBAGAI SEORANG RAJA BAJAK LAUT!" Teriak Vivi membahana

Luffy tersenyum angkuh,

"YOSH!" Teriaknya bersemangat

**.**

"Teman-teman, pendaratan yang mulus bukan! Shishishi" Ucap Luffy kedepan ke-4 teman-temannya yang tepar

"DASAR BODOH! KAMI BISA MATI TAU'!" Teriak Zoro, Nami, Chopper dan Sanji dengan gigi seruncing hiu

"Shishishi!" Luffy hanya tertawa tanpa beban

KREK

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan di dek terbuka, Semua menoleh ke pintu, dari sana keluarlah seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam raven dan bertubuh tinggi dengan anggunnya.

"Kerja yang sangat bagus!" Ucap gadis itu tersenyum santai

"UWAAAAA?" Teriak Sanji, Usopp dan Luffy kaget

Zoro yang sedang membelakangi pintupun berbalik, dan saat menyadari siapa yang sedang berdiri di depannya, iapun segera memasang kuda-kuda.

GREK(Bunyi pedang disiapin)

"Ia pasti ingin balas dendam! Hati-hati!" Ucap Zoro berkeringat dingin

"MENGAPA KAU DISINI?" Teriak Nami panic

"GYAAAAAA!" Chopper ikut panic dan berlari sana-sini

"BERLINDUNG~ BERLINDUNG~" Kata Usopp menangis dengan toa

DOOOOONGGG

Suasanapun menjadi dingin, Zoro mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Robin, sedangkan Nami mengarahkan tongkatnya, bermaksud apabila wanita itu melakukan sedikit tindakan aneh saja, maka ia akan menyerangnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Chopper bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Sanji

"Tidak masalah siapa dia, yang jelas dia sangat cantik~" Ujar Sanji menatap Robin dengan mata berbentuk hati dan senyum-senyum gaje

TAP TAP TAP

Robin berjalan dengan santai diantara kru SHP yang masih gencatan senjata, Zoro CS hanya menatapinya dengan was-was, sampai saat itu,

KLONTANG

Tiba-tiba Tangan tanpa badan muncul dan menjatuhkan pedang Zoro dan tongkatnya Nami.

"AH!" ucap Zoro dan Nami kaget

Robin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menghadap mereka yang masih menatapnya curiga.

"Jangan menganggap aku ini berbahaya, bukankah aku sudah bilang sebelumnya!" Kata Robin santai sembari memangku ke-2 tangannya

"Sejak kapan kau sudah berada di atas kapal ini?" Tanya Nami was-was

"Sejak kemarin siang! Oh ya, Semua pakaian di lemari milikmu,kan? Aku meminjamnya!" kata Robin santai sembari beralih menyiapkan kursi lipatnya

"APA SEBENARNYA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAROQUE WORK?" Teriak Nami kesal

"Monkey D. Luffy, Kau tidak lupa dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku,bukan?" Kata Robin tidak mengacuhkan Nami kepada Luffy yang melongo di sebelah Sanji

"a…apa? LUFFYYY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA WANITA CANTIK ITU?" Teriak Sanji marah sembari menarik krah baju Luffy dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya

"Ng?.." Luffy hanya diam memasang wajah blo'on tidak mengacuhkan Sanji

"Siapapun.. tolonglah..sebaiknya kita mendarat saja dulu~" timbrung Usopp yang ketakutan lewat toa dari balik tonggak

"Oi kamu…Jangan bohong! Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu!" Ujar Luffy kepada Robin karena merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Robin yang sudah duduk di atas kursi lipatnya menyilangkan ke-2 tangannya ke belakang kepala,

"Aku tidak bohong! Kau telah melakukannya! Kau menyiksaku secara tidak langsung! Untuk itu kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Ucap Robin santai

"Aduu~h..memangnya aku ngapain?" Pikir Luffy blo'on.

"Ayo cepat katakan apa yang kau lakukan pada wanita cantik itu!" Ujar Sanji tidak terima dan makin kuat menggoncang-goncang tubuh Luffy. Tapi Luffy hanya memasang wajah blo'on sambil berpikir

"HAI KAU! CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI! KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN PANGGIL PASUKAN LAUT!" Timbrung Nami kesal

"Serius..tolong..Usopp serius…" Usopp malah sibuk dengan toanya, tapi malang nasib tidak ada yang mengacuhkannya.

Di sisi lain, disaat semua sedang berisik di dek, Chopper bergelantungan di tonggak kapal. Ia mengintip Robin was-was,

"Siapa itu? Apa yang terjadi?" Batin Chopper ngeri

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Celetuk Luffy akhirnya menyerah karena tidak bisa berpikir.

Robin tersenyum, iapun duduk dengan santai sembari menopang dagu dan menatap Luffy,

"Hm.. Biarkan aku menjadi krumu!"

"….."

"…"

"HUHHHHHH?" Teriak semuanya (Kecuali Sanji) shock dengan mulut selebar pintu,

"TENTUUUUUUUUUUUU!~" Teriak Sanji centil dengan mata berbentuk hati

**.**

"Waktu itu,kau menyelamatkanku disaat aku ingin mati! Itulah kesalahanmu!" Ucap Robin santai masih duduk di kursi lipatnya

Luffy hanya diam dengan tampang blo'on, begitupun yang lainnya.

"Kalian telah menghancurkan Baroque Work dan Chrocodile, Aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang! Jadi apakah kau membiarkan aku untuk tetap di kapalmu?"

"oh.. aku mengerti! Jadi karena itu, kalau begitu…Baiklah!" jawab Luffy santai

"LUFFYYYYY!" Teriak Zoro,Nami,Chopper & Usopp shock

Sedangkan Sanji melambai-lambai seperti angsa dengan mata berbentuk hati ke sekeliling ruangan.

"shishishi! Tidak masalah, dia bukanlah orang yang buruk!" Ucap Luffy tertawa kepada teman-temannya

"Mellorine~ Mellorine~" respon Sanji keriangan

"g..grrrrr.."

Sedangkan Nami,Usopp & Zoro hanya menahan amarah kesal.

**.**

**.**

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Suara jentikan kuku Usopp dan Luffy menghiasi suasana kapal yang diam dan sunyi seperti kapal hantu. Sedari tadi Luffy & Chopper tiada berhenti menatapi Robin yang duduk di atas kursi (Tepatnya di depan Usopp). Robin yang menyadarinya menoleh pada ke-2 bocah yang terduduk di lantai itu,

SWINGG

Tiba-tiba muncullah tangan tanpa badan di lantai, Chopper dan Luffy yang menyadarinya menatap tangan itu seksama,

GYUTT

Tangan yang awalnya berdiri itu merebah ke lantai, seiring itu, Chopper dan Luffy yang sedari tadi focus ke tangan itu tanpa sadar ikut merebah kelantai dan terjatuh.

"GYAHAHAHAHA!"

Luffy dan Chopper tertawa histeris, mereka menganggap tangan itu sangat lucu dan keren. (Maklum..bocah yang be-2 ini kan gampang dikibulin).

Robin hanya tersenyum melihat kebodohan ke-2 bocah itu.

BRAKK

"LIHAT AKU KALAU AKU SEDANG BICARA!" Ujar Usopp merasa dikacangin oleh Robin, padahal ia duduk didepan Robin

Robinpun menatap Usopp,

"AKU INGIN KAU MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU DENGAN JUJUR! AKU AKAN BERTANYA LAGI… SIAPA NAMA LENGKAPMU?... Oh.. aku Usopp, Senang bertemu denganmu! Oh tidak.. selamat bertemu! " Usopp meracau karena merasa dirinya tidak sopan, Ia menanyakan nama lengkap Robin, padahal ia sendiri belum memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Nico Robin!" Jawab Robin santai

"Yosh..Nico Robin! Lalu apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku seorang Archaelogist!"

"Archaelogist?"

"Aku berasal dari keturunan Archeologist!" Ulas Robin

"Oh…Keturunan Archeologist,eh?" Ulang Usopp menulisnya di buku

"Sialan!" Umpat Zoro yang mendengar percakapan Usopp & Robin barusan

"Lalu?" Tanya Usopp setelah menulisnya dibuku

"Aku menjadi seorang Archaelogist! Sehingga aku dicari-cari oleh Pemerintahan Dunia sejak berumur 8 tahun! Sejak 20 tahun yang lalu, aku selalu bersembunyi di tengah-tengah masyarakat!" Terang Robin tenang

"Sejak berumur 8 tahun?" Tanya Usopp kaget

Robin mengangguk,

"Lalu kau hidup sendirian sampai sekarang?" Tanya Usopp lagi

"Kurang tepat, seorang anak-anak tidak akan bisa hidup di tengah samudra sendirian. Aku bekerja untuk beberapa organisasi yang bisa menjaga diriku dan bisa membuatku berhasil menggapai cita-citaku! Itulah ceritanya!" Terang Robin masih bersikap tenang

"Jadi Chrocodile adalah salah satu diantara orang-orang itu?"

"Begitulah! Ia membutuhkanku untuk mendapatkan Rio Poneghliph!"

"Rio?" Tanya Usopp Blo'on

"Karena itu aku berpengalaman dalam beroperasi secara sembunyi-sembunyi! Aku akan menjadi asset kalian!"

"Hmm..kau terlihat sangat percaya diri! Kalau begitu, apa keahlianmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Robin menopang dagunya ke tangannya,

"Membunuh!" Ucap Robin sembari tersenyum

"UGYAAAAA! INTERVIEW INI BERKESIMPULAN WANITA INI SANGAT BERBAHAYA UNTUK DISEWAKAN!" Teriak Usopp ngeri

"UGYAHAHAHAHA!"

Disisi lain Luffy & Chopper malah tertawa tiada henti karena digelitiki tangan-tangan tanpa badan milik Robin.

"DENGARKAN AKU BODOH!" Teriak Usopp tidak terima dikacangin

TUKKK

Tiba-tiba Nami menendang dinding kapal, semuanyapun menoleh padanya.

"Menyedihkan! Kalian sangat mudah dibujuk! Dia adalah wakil ketua organisasi criminal termahsyur sampai saat ini! Jadi jelaskan padaku kenapa kita harus menerimanya?" Ujar Nami kalem

Prok Prok Prok

Usopp bertepuk tangan kagum melihat sikap tegas Nami. Sedangkan Robin hanya tersenyum,

"Kau bisa membodohi 3 orang idiot itu! Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya padaku! Jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan, aku tidak segan-segan akan menendangmu dari sini!" Ulas Nami serius

"Ya.. aku akan mengingatnya!" Respon Robin santai

SREKK

Robin mengeluarkan sebuah kantong dari sakunya, telinga Namipun langsung berdiri tegak mendengar bunyi dari dalam kantong itu.

"Omong-omong.. aku membawa sedikit emasnya Chrocodile!" Kata Robin menopang dagunya di meja sembari mengguncang-guncang kantong yang berisi emas itu.

Spontan,

TAP TAP TAP

"Oh~ Aku mencintaimu,kakak~" Ucap Nami centil dengan mata berlambangkan Berry sembari berdiri di samping Robin

".." Kata Zoro & Usopp sweatdrop

**.**

**.**

"Nami jatuh!" Bisik Usopp kepada Zoro

"Itu sangat kotor!" Balas Zoro berpeluh dingin

"Semuanya telah tergod oleh musuh…"

CLINGG

Tiba-tiba ucapan Usopp terputus saat Sanji meluncur sembari membawa hidangan melalui pagar tangga yang menuju ke arah Robin. Seluruh tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh tanda berbentuk hati, yang menandakan Sanji telah terpikat oleh kecantikan Robin.

"Ah~ Cinta… Cinta yang mengapung.. Aku adalah kayu bakar yang terapung akibat aliran arus laut! Kayu bakar itu.. ditemukan oleh kecantikanmu yang disebut badai! Aku dikirim oleh kekuatan yang kuat~… Ini snackmu!" Ucap Sanji berpuitis serta menari dan berputar mengelilingi meja Robin, lalu meletakkan hidangan didepan wanita itu.

"Oh..Terimakasih!" Ucap Robin tersenyum pada Sanji

"Oh~" kata Sanji serasa melayang

Di sisi lain,

"Dia..tidak diragukan lagi!" Komen Zoro yang melihat tingkah menjijikan Sanji

"Yeah.. dia adalah yang terburuk!" Timpal Usopp sweatdrop

"Berarti… hanya kita berdua yang bertahan! Jadi kita tidak boleh runtuh!"

"Ya.. Si bodoh itu adalah yang terakhir!" Ujar Usopp

"Oi Usopp!"

Usopppun menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya,

"Chopper~" Kata Luffy dengan gaya khasnya Chopper dan tanduk menyerupai Chopper juga (Tanduknya dari tangan Robin).

"Hmmphh…."

Mata Usopp brojol sampai keluar landasan karena melihat tampang konyol Luffy yang meng-Cover Chopper, Ia bergetar sembari menutup mulut, lalu…

1…

2…

3…

"PHUAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ke-3 trio idiotpun(Usopp,Chopper & Luffy) tertawa histeris.

Melihat kelakuan Usopp yang abal-abal, Zoro berkeringat dingin.

"Grrrr…. Huh!" Ucap Zoro menahan amarah. Lalu iapun berbalik dan berlalu meninggalkan dek yang menurutnya berisi sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh itu.

Di lain sisi,

"Bisakah aku memanggilmu Robin-chwaann? Atau Robin-swaaann? Ah~ aku sangat bahagia~" Kata Sanji berlutut kepada Robin yang duduk di kursi

Robin hanya tersenyum.

TEP TEP

Suara langkah kaki Zoro yang meninggalkan dek mengalihkan perhatian Robin. Iapun bangkit dari kursi berniat menghampiri Zoro.

BREKK

"Oh.. Kau suka yang mana?" Celetuk Sanji menyadari Robin akan meninggalkannya

"Apapun maumu!" Jawab Robin dengan senyuman menawannya, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sanji.

"Ah~ senyumannya menerbangkan aku ke surga~ Dia sungguh lebih dewasa dari pada Nami-swwaaan~" Ucap Sanji melemas dan matanya berbentuk hati lagi.

**.**

**.**

Robin menghampiri Zoro yang sedang mengambil posisi tidur dengan menyandar ke tonggak kapal di dek atas. Menyadari Robin yang menghampirinya, Zoro menyilangkan ke-2 tangannya ke belakang dan menutup matanya seolah tiada satu orangpun di sana. Robin yang mengerti arti sikap jutek Zoropun memilih duduk di balik tonggak tempat Zoro menyandar. Sehingga kini mereka saling menyandar satu sama-lain di tonggak yang sama.

"…."

"…"

Suasana terasa sunyi sepi. Deburan ombak yang menghempas ke dinding kapal terdengar jelas. Suara cicit burung yang bertebaran di angkasapun menghiasi suasana dek nan sepi itu.

"Kau licik!" Umpat Zoro karena tidak tahan melihat kelakuan Robin yang memperdaya Kapten dan Nakamanya.

"Namaku Robin, bukan licik!" Jawab Robin santai

"Huh! Kau bisa memperdayai mereka, tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya padaku! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan menganggap kau sebagai teman. Karena sekali musuh, maka selamanya adalah musuh!" ucap Zoro kalem

"Oh..apa itu prinsip?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah, kalau terus menganggapku musuh tidak apa-apa! Aku senang, setidaknya kau masih mengaggapku!"

"Tsk.. Dasar wanita aneh!" Umpat Zoro tersenyum sinis

Robin hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke tonggak, begitupun Zoro, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke tonggak, sehingga jika tonggak itu tidak ada, maka mereka berdua akan terlihat seperti saling menyandar.

Seiring dengan suasana yang tenang dan sejuk, Zoro dan Robinpun terlelap di tempat masing-masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Robin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap sekeliling, menyadari kenyataan yang ada di depannya itu, tiba-tiba Robin teringat akan perkataan Saulo, sang Raksasa teman masa kecilnya dulu.

"_Larilah Robin! Jangan melihat ke belakang! Suatu saat nanti kau akan mempunyai teman-teman yang menyayangimu!"_

Robin tersenyum,

Iapun bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi, sesuatu mengalihkan perhatian Robin. Ia melihat Zoro yang ternyata juga masih tertidur di tonggak itu. Melihat wajah tidur Zoro yang polos, Robin tersenyum geli. Cuaca terlihat tidak bersahabat, awan mulai berubah gelap dan suara gemuruh menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Robin mendongak ke atas, merasakan tetes-tetes gerimis yang jatuh ke kulitnya, Robin teringat dengan nasib Zoro yang pastinya akan kedinginan. Ia hendak membangunkan pria itu, tapi ia tidak mau nanti tindakannya akan berujung dengan omelan sang pendekar pedang itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka mantelnya yang terbuat dari sutra itu, lalu pelan-pelan menyelimutkannya pada tubuh kekar Zoro.

Robin tersenyum, lalu iapun berlalu menuju ke dalam ruangan.

Tanpa disadari, Zoro membuka sebelah matanya. Ia tadi hanya pura-pura tertidur, padahal ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata sedikitpun seperti biasanya. Ia memegang mantel panjang nan lembut itu, di mantel itu masih ada aroma tubuh Robin yang sangat wangi.

"Sial.. wanita itu mencoba menarik perhatianku! Baiklah.. untuk sekarang aku akan membiarkannya tetap di Merry dulu, tapi jika sempat ia melukai teman-temanku, aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhnya!" Kata Zoro pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, tanpa disadari Zoro, sebuah telinga tanpa badan menempel di atas tonggak. Ternyata Robin menyadari Zoro yang sudah bangun sedari tadi, ia sengaja memasang telinganya disana guna mendengar respon Zoro. Dan ternyata itu berhasil, Robin dapat mendengar perkataan pria berambut hijau itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti mereka,Pendekar pedang!" Batin Robin tersenyum dan kembali melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan.

**END**

**Yohohoho**

**Gimana? Udah IC-kah?**

**Ini ceritanya kubuat semirip mungkin dengan Animenya. Tapi yang pas part Zoro-Robin berdua'an itu aku ngarang-ngarang aja. Yang pas di Arabasta juga aku karang-karang sedikit. Hehe**

**RnR jangan lupa!**


End file.
